Perseus the King of Titans
by Chunk Li
Summary: As a result of Artemis's man hating tirades, Zeus is forced to punish her.  In the aftermath, events take place that lead Olympus into a Civil War.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first attempt at a story so please be kind. It's a long first chapter. I do not own Percy Jackson. Not a lot of action but bear with me and I'll get to it in the next chapter.**_

_THE HUNTER'S _

_A drunken homeless man teetered down the alley way looking for a warm place to sleep. He had long unruly hair, an unkempt beard, and blood shot eyes. His clothes were filthy and he smelled putrid. No one would have recognized him as the Savior of Olympus. He was now merely the forgotten hero. Once he defeated Kronos, no one really paid attention to him. Annabeth had broke up with him, his mother started a new family, and his father never had time for him. At Camp Half-blood, he was merely a has been. Perseus Jackson was feeling left out and forgotten so he simply just left. So, he found peace at the bottom of a bottle._

_Artemis, Goddess of the moon, was called before her father, Zeus, because she once again went on a man hating tirade. Many of the other gods began to complain that something needed to be done. Artemis was out of control. _

"_Artemis you know why you're here. You have been out of line with many of the male gods so now I've decided that you need to be put in your place," Zeus said calmly._

"_Put in my place," questioned Artemis? "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"_

"_You will be married and learn to be a loving and caring wife," answered Zeus. "You need to find happiness Artemis. You are always so angry and upset that being a maiden is no longer doing you any good."_

_Artemis was shocked. It took her a while to respond while she just glared at her father. "Are you insane!" "She bellowed at the top of her lungs." "I will certainly not be married!" _

"_Silence!" Zeus said "Artemis you have brought this upon yourself. I will give you one week to find a suitable husband but after that I will pick one for you." "You cannot and will not wiggle your way out of this." "Defy me and you will most surely pay dearly as well as your hunters." "I've already talked to the rest of the council and with the exception of Athena they have agreed." "I have forbade Athena to help you in this matter so don't seek aid from her." "You have one week." Zeus disappeared in a flash of lightning bolts and thunder._

_Artemis just stood there in total shock. This couldn't be happening she thought to herself. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek and she covered her face with both hands and began to cry uncontrollably for the first time in a four thousand years. After a while, she regained her composure and wiped her tears. She thought about who would be a suitable husband. If he is to be her husband, he must be respectful to woman, be kind, loyal, handsome, and heroic. Most importantly he must be faithful. Who is she kidding she thought. No man has all these traits. She sat upon her throne deep in thought for hours. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Perseus Jackson. A smile came to her lips and she vanished in a flash of silver light._

_Artemis appeared in a dark alley when she heard laughter and yelling. She noticed two young men beating on a homeless person. She became enraged and turned the men into mice. The mice scurried off in a panic. She approached the homeless man wondering where Perseus was when it dawned on her. She bent down and lifted the vagrant's head and looked into his blood shot eyes and noticed they were green. "Perseus," she questioned? "What happened to you?"_

"_L-Lady A-Artemis," he slurred in reply. He was invincible so she knew he wasn't badly injured but he definitely was drunk. Percy took a deep breath and said "Please k-kill me." "I have no wish to endure this pain."_

"_What?" Artemis was once again shocked. How did such a proud hero become this. "Perseus why do you want me to kill you?" "What kind of pain are you in." "I'll have Apollo ease the pain."_

"_He can't cure a broken heart Artemis." "No one wants me around." "Please just end my misery," begged Percy._

_Artemis started to feel tears well up in her eyes as she looked over the broken man in front of her. She didn't know why but she felt so heart broken for him. She grabbed him and spirited him off to her camp. Once there, the Huntresses gathered around wondering what on earth Artemis was doing with a filthy and smelly man. Huntresses are maidens who vowed to forsake men and serve Artemis. In turn, Artemis gives them immortality._

"_What on earth is going on Artemis," asked Thalia? "Who is that?" Thalia was Artemis's lieutenant and daughter of Zeus. She was also a friend of Percy's from Camp Halfblood._

_Artemis didn't answer her but instead guided Percy to the river to clean him up. _

"_Artemis let some of the girls do that for you please," Thalia ordered. She turned around and called two young Hunters to take over for Artemis._

"_No!" "I'll do it my self," replied Artemis. "Go back to what you were doing." _

_Thalia didn't listen to her and she followed Artemis and Percy to the river. She couldn't believe she was undressing a man and washing him in the river. This was just to much. "What's going on Artemis?" "This isn't like you." _

_Artemis didn't answer but instead said, "Perseus, you need to allow yourself to get wet." "Really, she smell awful." With that Percy began to get wet. Percy was a son of Poseidon and had the ability to control water._

_Thalia gasped in disbelief. That can't be Percy can it. "Percy, is that really you."_

_Percy lifted his head and slurred "Hi Thals."_

"_Oh my gods, Percy." "What happened to you?" Thalia leaped into the river to help Artemis unclothe Percy. Percy was down to his boxers and was just standing there. He looked like a skeleton. His ribs were all clearly visible and had almost no muscle mass to speak off._

"_Percy, how on earth did you become like this," Thalia asked again._

"_He's broken hearted and he wishes for me to kill him," answered Artemis. _

_Thalia's jaw just dropped. "He wants you to kill him." "Why?" Thalia became enraged. "Did Annabeth do this to you," demanded Thalia. "I am gonna have some words with that girl." _

"_Relax Thalia." "Everyone's to blame." "You, the camp, the gods, and yes Annabeth." "We all took Perseus for granted. After the war, we all kind of just shut him out. We treated him like he was no longer needed or wanted." _

_Thalia hung her head down in shame. "What do we do with him now," questioned Thalia. _

"_Actually, I'm glad you asked. You see, my father has demanded that I get married." "I have one week to find a suitable husband or he will find one for me." "He has the support of all the gods except for Athena but forbade her from helping me." "If I refuse, he will punish me and my hunters severely." _

"_Are you serious," Thalia answered angrily! "Please tell me your kidding." _

"_I wish that I was. So, I thought of Perseus here." "He will be my husband and he better love me the way he loved Annabeth or there will be Hades to pay." Percy didn't really hear the conversation as he was passed out. Artemis leaned down and touched Perseus making him immortal. Perseus was now part of the Hunt. Percy's body immediately filled out like it was before. He had a glow about him and Artemis couldn't shake the thought of how handsome he was. Percy woke up suddenly sober and looked around confused._

"_What in Hades," he questioned. He turned around and saw Artemis looking at him. He blushed as he was naked under a sheet. Artemis noticed his discomfort and giggled._

"_It's all right Perseus. Your immortal now and part of my hunt. Your are naked because I had to burn your clothes. They smelled horrible and I was not going to attempt to wash them." Percy noticed he was clean shaven and his hair had been trimmed._

"_Uh, thanks and all but I don't wish to be immortal. I appreciate everything you've done for me though. No ones even thought about me in a long time. For that. I am grateful."_

"_Actually Perseus, you'll not only be immortal you will be a God. I intend to make you my husband."_

"_Uh, what?" was Percy's only response. I must still be drunk thought Percy. Artemis the eternal maiden was going to marry me. Yeah right. Percy stared at Artemis in disbelief. _

"_It seems my father has decided to make me marry. So, I am choosing you to be my husband." "I find that you are loyal, loving, brave, and faithful." "You also have always showed respect to women and for that I am grateful." "Perseus, I'm am so sorry that I forgot about what you did for us. For me. I will spend the rest of my immortal life making it up to you." "I will honor you, respect you, love you, and if you so choose to bear your children." "I only ask two things of you." "That you love me and remain faithful." "Do you accept my offer of marriage Perseus?"_

"_Your serious aren't you." Percy hesitated to answer and thought for a minute. This can only end badly he thought to himself. "Artemis, love has not been kind to me." "Aphrodite herself said she would play havoc with my love life." "I do not want to disrespect you in anyway but-"_

_Artemis cut him off. "Don't worry about Aphrodite." "I'll have a word with her." Percy thought about it for a moment. Do I really want to be a God. And on top of that do I really want to marry Artemis who hates men. She seems to be marrying me only because her father is making her. She does seem sincere. I guess it can't be worse than living in the streets._

"_I accept your offer then but aren't you going to hate me because you are being forced into this marriage. I don't want to enter into a marriage that will result into something like Aphrodite's and Hephaestus's marriage." Artemis knew his words made sense. She still couldn't believe that she was going to be with a man. The mere thought of it sickened her. She detested men with a passion but Percy was different. He has been the first man she has been able to tolerate since Orion. _

"_No, Perseus. I will not hate you or place blame on you for this. If you are ready I'd like to introduce you to my Hunters."_

"_Oh, shit." "They are definitely going to hate me." _

"_Yes, I'm pretty sure there will be some resentment towards you."_

_Artemis introduced Percy as the first male member of the hunt and that he is intended to be Artemis's husband. She explained Zeus's decision but stated Percy was her choice. She also said no harm was to be done to him. With that said, they vanished in a silver flash. They arrived on Mt. Olympus and headed towards the thrown room._

"_Artemis, before we go in, uh, I just wanted to say," Percy said but hesitated. "I know this is a big honor and everything, uhm." "Look, I am really grateful ok." "Everyone just forgot about me." "I thought my life was over." "I so wanted to die." "You saved my life and in all the world you chose me." "I will be eternally grateful and will try to make you happy." "Although, I will understand if after we are wed and fulfill your father's demand you order me away." _

"_Perseus, don't be a fool." "I intend to honor our marriage and if you ever try to leave me you will have a very pissed off goddess hunting you down. Now, I'm not naïve. I know I'm very independent and we will probably clash at times but I promise to make every effort to compromise."_

_Percy gulped and said, "Ok then, lets get this show on the road." They entered the thrown room and approached Zeus. They bowed and greeted him. _

"_Please tell me your kidding Artemis," Zeus asked._

"_I don't understand father. I was told to choose my husband and I have. I have chosen Perseus Jackson, savior of Olympus, son of Poseidon." Zeus's eyes glowed bright with little lighting bolts flashing. His fists clenched tightly and his brow furrowed. _

"_Darling daughter, I didn't mean you could choose a son of Poseidon to be your husband. I thought you knew better."_

"_I agree with you brother. No son of mine shall be wed to one of your daughters," stated Poseidon._

"_Your no father of mine," spat Percy. "Where were you when I needed you in the last five years." "I was drunken bum living off the streets." "After all I did for you, none of you gave me the time of day." "All the pain and heartache I suffered is because no one gave a dam about me." "Not Annabeth, not the camp, not my mother, and certainly not you," he said pointing a finger towards his father._

"_Now, just one dam minute Percy. I've been busy rebuilding my palace." "I have other children you know."_

"_If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have a palace or children," spat Percy. The throne room started to tremble with Percy's power. He glowed with a bluish green hue. His eye glowed green._

_Artemis touched Percy on the shoulder to calm him down. Percy relaxed at her touch and became quit. The thrown room quit shaking and the glow was gone. The rest of the Olympians mouths dropped in awe at the control Artemis already had over the hot headed Percy._

"_Father, I have agreed to your decision. I didn't pick Perseus to anger you or cause strife amongst the council. I merely sought out a man who is loyal, faithful, brave, and treats women with respect. Of course, it would help if he was handsome. It was a short list. Actually, the list contained one name and that name was Perseus. I have honored your request as well as that of the majority of the council."_

"_I agree with her father," Athena politely spoke. "We did give her an ultimatum and she obeyed it." "It's a little late in the game to change the rules on her." "If she must be wed, it should be to whom she wants it to be."_

"_I agree also," Aphrodite screamed with joy. "I think you two make a grand pair."_

"_I agree also," Apollo said. Hermes, Hades, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Ares, and Hera all agreed also._

"_Aaaargh!" Poseidon shouted. "Percy, think about what you are doing son. You can't want this."_

"_She has my life in her hands to do with as she wishes," responded Percy. "I begged her to take my life and she did." "She chose to give me life rather than end it." "I owe my allegiance to her."_

"_What?" Asked Poseidon. "Your allegiance is to me. You are my son."_

"_I am her Hunter," Percy stated calmly._

"_Enough," yelled Zeus! "Very well, Artemis." "You have the council's consent to wed Percy."_

_The gods threw an impromptu wedding in their grand hall the following week. Demigods, Hunters of Artemis, and Gods all showed up. Artemis getting married turned into a very big deal. She was after all the Goddess of Maidens. The wedding went off without a hitch. Although, Percy was quite and avoiding most of his friends. He still had some resentment towards them. Annabeth found him and walked up to him._

"_Hey seaweed brain, how have you been?" she asked. _

_Percy glared daggers at her and turned to walk away. Annabeth was caught of guard by his anger and reached to grab his arm. "What is wrong with you Percy? I haven't seen you in years and this is how you treat me. Where were you? I looked everywhere for you."_

"_You were supposed to be my friend. My best friend. The prophecy was over so you no longer needed me did you. You always had to be the best. Did that also mean you had to date the best as well. All of a sudden, you were infatuated with the new hero. You just had to be on his quests didn't you." "I loved you Annabeth but you betrayed me along with everyone at that camp." "My mother and father forgot about me." "I had nothing after all I did." Percy turned and walked away. _

"_Percy," Annabeth mumble. "Please, let me explain." Artemis noticed Percy and Annabeth talking and became jealous. She walked up to Annabeth to stop her from following him._

"_You know it's not a good idea to get him worked up at his wedding." "It might put his bride in a foul mood," Artemis angrily whispered._

"_Lady Artemis, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he would react like this." "I just wanted to say hi to him and congratulate him on his marriage to you."_

"_Stay away from my husband," Artemis jealously said. She turned and went after Percy. She found him on the balcony getting some fresh air._

"_Are you ok?" She asked shyly._

"_I am now," he joked. "I'm sorry if I'm putting a damper on our wedding." "I promise I'll make it up to you."_

"_You better," Artemis cooed. She smiled slyly and took Percy by the arm and walked out of the balcony. "Why don't we go to bed early. There is something I've been curious about for thousands of years." She looked at him and winked. He smiled and allowed her to escort him to their palace._

_Annabeth was sitting at a table lost in her own thoughts when Thalia approached her. "Hey Annabeth, how have you been," asked Thalia? _

"_Oh my gods!" Annabeth said. "I haven't seen you in for ever." "Well, I had been doing great till just now."_

"_Really, what happened?"_

"_I don't know exactly to be honest. Percy was furious with me. He said I betrayed him."_

"_We all did Annabeth." "You should have seen him when Artemis brought him to camp."_

"_What do you mean?" "I thought he was doing fine." "I mean he is the great hero of Olympus and all."_

"_Yeah, we all thought that." "The reality is everyone just moved on without him. It's like we used him to defeat Kronos and then moved on to the next best thing." "We took him for granted." "He was a homeless drunk." _

"_What?" Annabeth asked in disbelief._

"_Yep, his mother, the camp, the gods, and you all forgot about him." _

"_He begged Artemis to kill him and put him out of his misery." "Of course she refused and instead married him." "He's not the same Annabeth." "He's no longer the fun loving Percy." "He just broods all the time." "Artemis is the only one he loosens up with." "He only talks to me or the Hunters when he has to."_

_Annabeth was stunned. She had loved Percy with her whole heart and then moved on to the next great hero. It was her fatal flaw. She always had to be the best. And Percy had been replaced as the high profile demigod with the new prophecy so she jumped ship. How could she be so heartless. She wasn't even with Jake anymore. He dumped her after the prophecy was fulfilled. He said she was to bossy and got angry to easily. She felt used by him. He picked her brain and when he didn't need it anymore she was dumped. She gave up everything for him. God forbid she goes near water. She missed the beach. She missed Percy. "Thalia, I have to fix this. I can't have Percy hate me." "I know what I did was wrong but he has to forgive me. I'm his best friend aren't I?"_

"_Actually, I think that honor now belongs to Artemis." "And, I don't think she's going to give that up anytime soon." "Actually, she's probably giving it up right now," Thalia giggled._

_Annabeth blushed at that statement but said, "Oh my gods, Thalia." "You are so wrong." She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy wash over her._

_Thalia and Annabeth finished catching up. The rest of the Olympians and demigods continued to enjoy the festivities. Chiron and Grover were taking shots. All in all, everyone had a good time. In the morning, Percy was going to become a god. _

_Artemis woke up early as usual. She glanced sidewise to the man next to her and smiled. Last night was amazing she thought. She rolled over and cuddled with him. She began to think that he was to good. That he must have had a lot of practice and began to get jealous. She suddenly became furious and punched Percy hard on the shoulder._

"_What the hell?" He yelled a little startled and bolted upright._

"_How many women have you been with and don't lie to me Perseus?" Artemis growled._

"_What are you talking about?" "I haven't been with anyone except you." "I mean Annabeth and I made out a lot but we never did anything more." "I swear on the River Styx that I was a virgin." A loud thunder in the background could be heard. _

"_Oh, Perseus I'm so sorry. I just thought last night was amazing and that you probably had a ton of experience." "Not even Calypso?" She glanced at Percy for his answer._

"_Not even Calypso." "Although, she did look hot in that Greek dress of hers," Percy said wiggling his eye brows. This earned him a murderous glare from Artemis. Ok, no joking about other women around Artemis. "Ahem, sorry about that."_

"_Just get dressed already, Artemis growled. Your initiation ceremony is in a couple of hours and I want to have a nice breakfast."_

"_Ok, but first I think I'll make love to my sweet wife," Percy said as he slyly pulled the covers off Artemis to reveal her naked body. _

"_Do you plan on taking advantage of me against my will Perseus?"_

"_Yes." _

_Artemis and Percy had to rush to get something to eat quickly because their morning turned out to be a little more passionate than they intended it to be. They didn't have long before the ceremony. Artemis was giggling like a little kid. The servants were awe struck at her behavior. She was even mimicking Percy when he would thank the servants. They couldn't help but smile at her change in attitude. Percy was indeed going to be good for her they thought._

_As they entered the thrown room, they greeted the gods and Percy knelt before Zeus. Artemis took her thrown. _

"_Well, sister it appears you have a glow about you this morning," quipped Apollo._

_Artemis simply smiled and blushed at the remark. She turned her attention back to Percy._

"_I don't believe it. Your really not going to start a fight with me over my comment. Who are you and what have you done with my sister."_

_Artemis calmly replied, "It is Perseus's big day and I do not want to ruin it with childish games." "So, please Apollo do not instigate a fight with me today."_

"_Please?" "What in the world." "Artemis, you've been married one night and already you are taking on his mannerisms." _

"_I am pleased also Artemis to see this marriage has changed you for the better," replied Zeus. _

"_I have one request father. If this new attitude of mine is pleasing to you and you wish for me to keep it, I ask that you order Aphrodite not to mess with Percy's nor my love life." _

"_Agreed. Aphrodite leave their marriage alone." Aphrodite gasped. She was about to respond when Zeus stated, "No arguments Aphrodite, lest you want to incur my wrath." Aphrodite slumped in her throne in defeat._

_The council of gods voted on Percy becoming a god and it was approved. He was named God of Heroes so that no other heroes may be forgotten. He was to replace Dionysis at camp half blood immediately. Percy was happy about his assignment but couldn't help but feel sad about the distance he will have with Artemis. They walked back to Artemis's palace in silence._

"_Is something troubling you husband. I thought that this would make you happy. I had asked father to make you god of heroes."_

"_It's just that I was hoping to be god of hunters or something so that I could be with you always. Now we must be separated a great deal of the time. You at your camp and me at mine."_

"_I'm so sorry Perseus. I did not think of that. I was." She hesitated. "I was just." Again, she hesitated. "I was so caught up in the moment that all I thought about was what would make you happy."_

"_You make me happy." "All I ever need or want is you."_

"_Oh, Perseus." Artemis started to cry and put her head on his shoulder._

"_I tell you what. Why don't we make a promise to never sleep apart if we can help it." "I'll stay at your camp in the evenings." "The camp has Chiron so they could get along fine without me."_

_Artemis hugged Percy tightly and said, "Agreed lover."_

_Mean while at camp, the campers heard the news that Dionysis was being replaced by Percy. Everyone was happy that they were getting rid of Dionysus except Chiron and Grover._

"_This could turn our badly for us couldn't it," Grover said._

"_Yes, Dionysis was never happy here and he hated the campers but Percy was," Chiron trailed off. "Let's just hope he's not being vengeful." _

_Percy and Artemis showed up for lunch at Camp Half-Blood. All the campers gawked at the newly wed gods. They got their food and made their offering to each other. The both laughed and went to sit at the main table. Chiron and Grover both bowed respectfully and said, "Lady Artemis and Lord Perseus." _

_Perseus said nothing so Artemis said, "Gentlemen, please be seated. We're sorry to barge in on you like this but Perseus thought it best to get acquainted with the campers. I don't know if you have heard but Perseus has replaced Dionysus." Both Grover and Chiron were a bit thrown off by Artemis's kindness._

"_Yes, of course. Lord Dionysus informed me prior to his departure. Welcome back to camp Lord Perseus," Chiron said._

_Percy hadn't responded to him yet so Artemis put her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "You need to have these men in your good graces if you hope the camp to run well. I'm not saying forgive them. Merely, try to get along."_

_Percy turned to Chiron and smiled, "It's good to be back Chiron. I'm looking forward to working with you again. And you as well Grover." "We just wanted to come and let you know that I'll be taking a two week hiatus for my honeymoon. The Hunters are going to be staying here during that time." _

"_Yes of course." "If I may Lord Perseus, allow me to introduce you to your campers," Chiron said. Chiron stomped his hoof loudly and said, "Campers, listen up. I have an announcement to make. Lord Perseus, God of Heroes, will be taking over Camp Director from Lord Dionysus. Please welcome him." Applause arrupted across the pavilion._

_Percy stood to greet the campers. "Thank you for that. It is a great honor to be God of Heroes and I intend to do my very best to serve you heroes. I am living proof that hard work and dedication pays off." "Much of my success was attributed to my inherited attributes from my father but it was only through training and discipline that I learned here which allowed me to reach my full potential. Also, without the support of friends that I made here I would not have been successful. It takes the support of many demigods to have a successful campaign. So, continue to keep up the hard work and maybe a few of you will be the next heroes of Olympus." _

_The campers cheered and applauded his speech. When they sat down one camper remained standing and proceeded to ask a question. "I have a question Lord Perseus," asked Annabeth? She was head counselor of the Athena cabin and Percy's ex-girlfriend. _

_Percy glared at her briefly and then stated, "What is your question Annabeth?" Artemis gently grabbed his hand for support._

"_Are we going to form an immortal group like the Hunters. I mean you're the god of heroes and all. I just thought it would make sense to have an immortal group of demi-gods to fight for us." "The Hunters were a great deal of help in the war and I just can't help but think that Camp Half-Blood would benefit from a similar group." _

_The camper erupted into cheers and applause. All voicing their agreement with the proposition. Percy knew Annabeth had said this to upset Artemis. Artemis would not approve of such a group. Her Hunters were always the tip of the spear in any emergency and she loathed anything that would make them less important._

"_That's an excellent proposal and I'll look into it," said Percy. He glanced at Artemis who did not look pleased. _

"_What's to look into, Percy." "It's a group that would not only benefit the camp but the Gods as well," Annabeth boldly stated. This time Artemis stood up to speak._

"_Silence!" Artemis shouted. "Annabeth you will show Lord Perseus respect by calling him by his title and do not think to question his judgement." "He said he would think about it." Artemis turned to Chiron and said, "Lord Perseus will have his answer later today." "Perseus, I wish to leave." Percy and Artemis disappeared in a flash of silver light._

_Percy and Artemis appeared at the Hunter's camp. "What on Earth was that about," asked Artemis. "She is jealous and she is trying to upset me." _

"_I think your right." "She ambushed me with that question." "My first day and she put that question right after my first speech." "She got the camper's hopes up and when I say no I'll look like an ass." "If I say yes, which she is obviously hoping for, I upset you." "Oh well, looks like she will be disappointed." _

"_Your not going to allow a group of immortal campers," asked Artemis. _

"_No I am not." "First off, how can there be new generations of heroes if we always rely of the same group of heroes." "Second, I am not going to alienate a group that I am currently a member of as well as the husband of their leader." Artemis smiled and put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. She was pleased that he was loyal to her and thought of her before his ex-girlfriends wishes. _

"_If Annabeth wants to be part of an immortal group she can join the Hunters," said Percy._

"_I will definitely not allow that," Artemis growled. _

"_Now who's jealous," laughed Percy._

_Artemis punched him in the arm and said, "Dam right I'm jealous. Your mine and I will not let some want to be immortal get between us." "I mean it Percy." "I know you probably have some feelings for her still but if she even thinks about making a move on you I'll-"_

"_Relax babe, I'm not going any where." "She only wants to be with me because I'm back on top." "You took me in when I was nothing." _

"_Oh, so she does want you back!," Artemis screamed._

"_I don't know Artemis and I don't care." "I'll do my job and do right by the campers and more importantly you. I may be a god now but I'm first and foremost your husband and your Hunter."_

_Artemis smiled and grabbed Percy's hand and headed towards their tent. On the way, she saw Thalia and said for her to take to Hunters to Camp Half-Blood for a couple of weeks._

"_I'm always glad to go to camp but why may I ask." _

"_Percy and I are going on a honeymoon."_

"_Really, well I hope you remember your oath Artemis," Thalia laughed._

"_What?" "Thalia that is-"_

"_Babe, she is just joking with you. She knows she'll get a rise out you," Percy calmly stated._

"_Urgh, Why must everyone be so annoying," Artemis said and stormed off._

"_Way to ruin the mood pinecone face."_

"_My pleasure kelp for brains." Thalia then walked off smiling. _

_Percy entered their tent and found Artemis lying in bed. "Don't even think about it," she said. "I am no longer in the mood."_

"_Ok, I'll just undress then and maybe go for a swim." Percy stripped nude and stood in front of her while putting on a pair of speedo's that were a size to small. Artemis just stared at him in disbelief. He was practically naked. She felt her heart beating wildly and her cheeks flush at the sight of her scantily clad husband. _

"_Your not going out there looking like that," she growled._

"_What? I don't see a problem. All the important parts are covered."_

"_My Hunters are virgins and your going out there practically naked." "I don't think so."_

"_OK, Percy took off the Speedo's and proceeded to walk outside naked." Artemis flew out off bed and grabbed him before he reached the exit. _

"_Fine. I never knew I was going to be marrying a blackmailer," said Artemis as she led Percy to the bed._

"_Wow, that was easier than I thought it be," Percy said giggling. _

"_Whatever, your lucky your hot or I would send you to Hades."_

"_Well, then I'm just going to have to send you to heaven," Percy said with a smile._

_Later in the evening Artemis was lying with Percy when she said, "I said you would tell Chiron your answer by this evening." "Are you sure your going to deny them an immortal group?"_

"_If some of the girls want to join the Hunters and you approve of them then that's fine. Otherwise, they have to fulfill a great prophecy or accomplish some impossible deeds and win the approval of the Olympians to gain their immortality." "Now, if they choose to create a group of elite demi-gods by specialized training or advanced weapons then I'm all for it. The training and weapons can be handed down to later generations." _

"_I think that's fair," Artemis said. "I could use some more Hunters." "Thank you Percy." "It means a lot to me that you didn't go against me or the Hunters."_

_Percy smiled and said, "I would do anything for you." _

"_Hurry up and go to camp and get back here quickly," Artemis said hugging him and kissing him lightly._

_Percy appeared in the big house where Grover, Chiron, and Annabeth were talking. Annabeth seemed to be going over some details of the proposed demi-god group. "Good evening, I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting to long."_

"_Lord Perseus," they all stated in unison and bowed._

"_So, what's going on?" Percy asked._

"_I was just giving Chiron some proposals for an immortal Demi-god group of heroes," Annabeth said._

"_Well, I've decided against it."_

"_What!" Annabeth yelled. "I can't believe your letting your wife boss you around like this." "She is the only reason your not doing this because it will take away from her precious Hunters isn't it."_

"_Annabeth," Chiron said. "You are out of line." Grover bleated in fear._

"_Annabeth, why is there a sudden need to have an immortal group of heroes. Every generation of half bloods deserves a chance to be heroes." "If I make them immortal, the same group of demi-gods will always get the quests and always have the glory." "Everyone of them deserves a chance to win the favor of the gods and achieve immortality if they deserve it."_

"_That's rich coming from someone who achieved immortality." "You can't stand anyone else becoming immortal and stealing your thunder ," quipped Annabeth._

"_First of all Annabeth, I turned down immortality for you. Secondly, Artemis made me immortal when I was unconscious. I told her I did not wish to be immortal when I found out. I preferred death instead. I did not want to be reminded for all eternity that everyone I thought cared about me actually didn't." Grover and Chiron bowed their heads in shame. Annabeth looked Percy dead in the eyes without remorse._

"_Now, Chiron let me explain something to you." "If you choose to raise a group of heroes, you may." "Make them highly trained in whatever field or specialty you choose." "Give them enchanted armor or weapons or anything else that might give them an edge." "I don't care." "As long as they're not immortal." "The training and weapons may be passed down to later generations." "This I will approve of." "Now if they earn the favor of the gods during their exploits then they may achieve immortality."_

"_Actually, Lord Perseus I think that is a wonderful idea." "Kind of a Knights of the Round Table mystique." "Only the honorable and brave should be permitted to join." "It will give the younger campers something to strive for." _

"_And, if any of the female campers wish to remain a virgin and swear an oath to Artemis, she will allow them into the Hunt if they are worthy." "Incidentally Annabeth, they will become immortal." "I am not trying to keep anyone from becoming immortal." "Now, I must be getting back," Percy said._

"_Percy, can I talk to you for a second? In private," asked Annabeth._

"_Gentlemen, it really was good to see you gain," Percy said. He started to walk out the door when he turned to Annabeth and said, "I'll be at the pier."_

_Once they got to the pier Annabeth said, "Percy, I'm sorry. I love you ok. What am I supposed to do just sit here and watch the love of my life be happily married to someone else."_

"_Annabeth, you broke up with me." "You cheated on me with your new hero." "You didn't just break my heart." "You destroyed me." "Then everyone else followed your lead and forgot about me." "Am I supposed to look back kindly on the treatment given to me by my so called friends." "Artemis was there for me when I needed someone."_

"_Oh please," Annabeth grumbled. "She only married you because her father made her." "Where was she when you were homeless." "She didn't think about you till she had no choice." "You saved her life and she forgot about you along with everyone else." "How can you forgive her and not me." _

"_She wasn't my best friend or the one I loved." "She is not the one who I shared so much with." "I have to go now." "See you later Annabeth."_

_Percy showed up at the Hunter's Camp to find Artemis anxiously waiting his return. "How did it go," asked Artemis. "Did Annabeth give you a hard time."_

"_Everything went fine." "Chiron was pleased with my recommendation and I told him that any of the female campers who where willing would be accepted into the Hunt upon your approval."_

"_That's great. I need to postpone our activities for this evening. I am being summoned to Olympus for an emergency meeting."_

"_Oh yeah. What's it about?"_

"_I'm not sure but they said it was very important that I attend. I was waiting for you before I headed out."_

"_I'll go to Olympus with you and just hang out while you handle your business my lady," Percy said with a bow._

_Artemis was the last Olympian to arrive at the council meeting. Everyone had a grim look on their face which worried Artemis. _

"_Now that Artemis is here we can begin," said Zeus. I have summoned you here because Gaia has-" Zeus was cut off by the appearance of Rhea in front of the Council._

"_Gods of Olympus, Gaia hasn't been pleased with the way you have handled the planet." "The planet is in decay and she is removing you as King of the Gods," Rhea said pointing towards Zeus. _

"_What on Earth are you talking about?" Boomed Zeus. "Replace me? I have ruled over this planet for several thousand years." "Who would replace me?" "I already defeated Kronus and his Titans." Zeus laughed at this. "Who on this planet has the power to defeat me." _

_In a flash of light Percy appeared before the council. He looked stunned to be here. He looked at Artemis and asked, "Uh, What am I doing here?"_

"_Leave him be Rhea," Artemis said with conviction._

"_Gaia will give Perseus her blessing making him a very powerful Titan," explained Rhea._

_Artemis flew off her thrown and charged Rhea who just waved her hand. Artemis flew across the room hitting the floor hard. Percy tried to run after her but was held in place by Rhea. "Artemis!" He screamed. _

_She struggled to a kneeling position and looked at Percy with tears in her eyes. "Please, don't do this," Percy pleaded to Rhea. Zeus and the other Olympians tried to charge Rhea but were rooted to their thrones._

"_Gaia has thought about this a great deal and has come to realize that action must be taken," Rhea simply stated. "She understands that we are all family and doesn't mind that the Pantheon of Gods is in power. She merely wants a change at the top." "She could have chosen Poseidon, Hades, or even Hera to rule but Perseus had proven to be loyal and fair." "Gaia was mightily impressed that he turned down immortality for the good of all Gods and Demi-gods." _

"_I will not allow this to stand," boomed Zeus. "You think this whelp can stand up to me then so be it." "I declare war on Perseus God of Heroes."_

_Poseidon became enraged and was about to reply in kind but Rhea held up her hand to silence him. "As it stands now, Gaia simply wants Zeus to step down. She will allow the rest of the council to keep their seats under the rule of Perseus." "However, if you choose to wage war against Perseus and Gaia then you will be removed from the Pantheon of Gods."_

"_I will not do it," Percy calmly stated. "I do not wish to be a part of this coup nor do I wish for power." "I am content with my current state."_

"_I'm sorry Perseus but you have no choice." "Gaia will wipe your mind of your past if you don't agree willingly." "She is determined to have you rule." Rhea then grabbed Percy and they vanished in a flash of light._

"_Perseus!" Artemis yelled frantically. She broke out in tears and crumpled to the floor. She didn't care how she appeared in front of the other Gods at this moment._

"_We can defeat Gaia as we defeated Kronos," Zeus stated calmly. "Athena come up with a plan to defeat her immediately." _

"_We must raise an army of Gods and Demigods immediately," she stated. "We must attack quickly before she realizes what we are up to." "She is much more powerful and craftier than Kronos is."_

"_Percy said Camp Halfblood could make a specialized force of demigods using advanced weaponry and training," Artemis said. "We could initiate that program on a much larger scale to include the entire Olympian Army."_

"_Hephaestus go to Camp Halfblood and see what you can come up with as far and weaponry and armor is concerned," Athena said. "Ares and I will come up with new training and tactics."_

"_I'm sorry but I cannot join in the fight," mumbled Artemis. "I need to find Perseus before it is to late." "Perseus is to proud and stubborn to give in so Rhea will have to wipe his mind." _

"_I understand of course," Athena said. Of course, I'll keep an eye on you. You've become much to close to Perseus from my liking. I can't take the chance that you would want to be with Perseus as his Queen. Perseus must die. I will not submit to the sea spawn._

"_I will help you Artemis." "He still is my son despite how he feels about me." Artemis acknowledge him with a nod and vanished in a silver flash of light._

_Zeus eyed Poseidon warily and said, "Are you sure you are still on our side Poseidon." He knew that Poseidon would prefer Perseus to him. The boy must die._

_Poseidon had been thinking about what Rhea had said. He would much prefer Percy as king than Zeus. In fact, it was a no brainer. Replace Zeus and everyone keeps their positions without war. "Zeus you are the only one that has anything to lose here." "You are right in that if Percy was king I would be better off." "Percy, however, does not wish to be ruler of the Gods or to even be immortal." "I will side with Percy and his wife." He then disappeared in flash of water._

"_I'll see if I can help Artemis but call me if you need me," Apollo said and vanished in a bright light._

"_Now that they're gone what are we really going to do about Perseus," asked Ares. "No way in hell am I going to bow down to that punk." "He must die."_

"_Is there anyone else here that feels the same way," asked Zeus? "The boy must die." "That of course will anger Poseidon and Artemis." "Apollo of course will side with his sister." "There may be war." No one else disagreed. "We must get to Hades and get him on our side."_

_Artemis reappered at Camp Halfblood and marched into her cabin. "Lady Artemis, are you alright," Thalia asked. Artemis had tears pouring down her cheeks._

"_Thalia go tell Chiron we need a quest to find Perseus that is very dangerous and that the Hunters and I will assist them."_

"_My Lady want happened to Percy," asked Thalia. _

"_Rhea abducted him," Artemis said simply. She didn't want to tell Thalia the whole story in case she sides with her father. She knew Zeus will ask for Perseus's death. She will not allow that to happen. "Now go quickly. Time is of the essence."_

_Thalia left immediately and sprinted to the big house and told Chiron. Chiron called for an emergency meeting of counselor heads. While the demigods were gathering Hestia appeared in Artemis's cabin. "Artemis we need to talk."_

"_Phoebe take the Hunters to the archery range for a bit." While they filed out Artemis had a sinking feeling that Hestia was here to tell her that Zeus is going to kill Perseus. "What is it?"_

"_Zeus and most of the council has agreed to killing Perseus." "I am fond of the boy myself and do not wish to see him killed." "If there was a way to avoid war, I'm for it." "However, I don't see that as an option." "So, I give you my allegiance my queen." _

_There was a bright flash of light and Apollo appeared. "As do I, my queen," he said with a low bow. _

_The room suddenly got very cold and dark and Hades appeared. "I hear Zeus is being deposed and I am invited." "Tsk, tsk Artemis." "Although I have no love for the boy, I would love to see Zeus on a bent knee for a change." "I, of course, have a price."_

"_What would your price be," asked Apollo. _

"_I think I've spent enough time in the underworld and I would like to have a new domain." "Now don't worry. I don't want Poseidon's domain."_

"_Lord of the sky has a nice ring to it." "Don't you think."_

"_Exactly what would Percy's domain be," Artemis angrily asked. _

"_Not my problem I'm afraid," Hades said with amusement. "I would of course like a seat on the council as well."_

_The room became bright with light and Poseidon appeared. "My Lady," he said with a bow. "I don't know what your intentions are but if you are willing to hear me out I think Percy would make a fine king."_

"_We were just discussing negotiations with Hades on that matter," Hestia spoke. "Zeus has ordered the death of Perseus."_

_Poseidon looked enraged. The ground started to trembled as his eyes glowed green with power. "I knew it." "That coward." "Very well then, I accept war with the sky king."_

"_I intend to be the knew sky king," Hades chuckled._

"_What would Percy's domain be I wonder," Poseidon glared. Just then three figures rose from the ground in front of them. Gaia, Rhea, and Percy._

"_Perseus!" Artemis screamed and ran to him and embraced him in a hug._

"_I thought I'd lost you." "Your still Perseus aren't you."_

"_Yes, Artemis it's me." "What's all this?" Percy asked looking around the room. _

"_Perseus, father has ordered your death and we were discussing having you as our king," Artemis said in between sobs. "Hades has pledged us his support for a new domain." "Specifically the sky."_

_Gaia spoke excitedly, "Then it's agreed." "We have our rebellion." "I had hoped there would be no bloodshed." "We then need to find new recruits to fill our ranks." "First off we need a new Lord of the Underworld." "Percy any ideas of who you would like to fill that role."_

"_Hades would Nico be ok to fill that role for you." "Only if he agrees to it." "I will not force anyone into that position."_

_Nico appeared before them and Hades said, "Ask him yourself." _

_Percy looked at Nico and asked, "Nico, answer carefully and think about it before you do." "Do you wish to be Lord of the Underworld?"_

"_What?" Nico looked at Percy with a shocked expression. He looked at his father who nodded. "What's going on?"_

"_A rebellion against the current Olympians." "Your father has agreed to fight with us but he wants a different domain." "So, it's up to you. I will not force you into it."_

"_I'll be a god? Then I accept," Nico said with happiness." _

"_Actually, you'll be a titan," Percy stated._

"_Perseus, it seems you have accepted my offer to be king," Gaia said. He looked at Artemis who nodded her approval._

"_Yes, I have." _

_Gaia raised one of her hands and placed it on Hades and the other on Nico and spoke in some ancient language and then they both passed out. "It's done." She then walked up to Percy and placed a hand on him and chanted some ancient words and he passed out._

"_What domain will Percy have," asked Poseidon._

"_He will be the Father of Time of course." Artemis smiled at this. "Now they have numbers on their side but we have the most powerful Gods and Titans." "Artemis come here dear." She placed a hand on her forehead and Artemis passed out. "She is now also the Titan of Time. Not quite as powerful as Percy but powerful none the less." "Percy and Artemis kept their previous powers but Hades powers over the Underworld have been removed. He now has the power of Ouronus, a true sky king." _

"_I'm sure the Olympians are recruiting the demigods so who will be in our army," asked Poseidon._

"_That is for Lord Perseus to answer," Rhea said. _

_Percy, Hades, Nico, and Artemis woke up two days later. They were recovering in Poseidon's palace. Gaia, Rhea, Hestia, Apollo, and Poseidon have been marshaling some of their forces to combat the Olympians. The Hunters were camped out somewhere in New York awaiting Artemis's orders. Apollo had evacuated his cabin and had them staying with the Hunters. Gaia had placed some giants around the Hunter's camp for protection. _

_The newly awakened Titans walked into the thrown room of Atlantis and greeted the other Titans and Gods waiting for them. "What's going on?" Percy asked._

"_Poseidon has his army ready and Apollo has his children and the Hunters camped out in New York." "I have my giants prepared for war as well," Gaia stated. "I have also enlisted the help of the satyrs and the nyphms."_

"_Can we do this without any blood shed?" "I really don't want to see any gods, demi-gods, or humans lose their life in a needless power struggle."_

_Meanwhile at Camp Halfblood, Hephaestus, Ares, and Athena had been improving their war making capabilities. Mystical armor that provides the wearing with enhanced speed and strength. Ares and Athena had taught them new fighting tactics. The campers were excited about the new hardware and fighting knowledge. They were in the pavilion when Zeus spoke to the Gods and Demi-gods. _

"_Once again the time has come to fight for our way of life," Zeus spat. "The treacherous Perseus Jackson and his followers are attempting to over throw the Council and put Titans in charge." "He has enlisted the help of Artemis, Apollo, Hestia, Poseidon, and Hades." The demi-gods became fearful at this point. Those were some heavy hitters to be going against. Two of the big three, the sun and moon, and Hestia. Not to mention Percy who defeated several Titans including Kronus. At this point there was a bright light and Percy and Artemis appeared._

"_You!" Shouted Zeus. Percy froze Zeus in time and Artemis froze the other gods as well. The demi-gods jump up ready for battle but hesitated when the other members of Percy's council showed up. Hades, Poseidon, Hestia, Gaia, Apollo, and Rhea._

"_Hear me out heroes please." "I have no wish to war with you." "To be honest I have no wish to be King of the Gods or Titans." "I honestly don't think I'm up to it." Artemis squeezed his hand in support. "My Queen thinks otherwise." "Mother Earth wishes me to be king." "I had no ill feeling towards Zeus till he chose to have me killed just to defeat Gaia's plan." "No rescue attempt was even considered." "Why should I stay loyal to a King who has tried to kill me on numerous occasions." "Many of you know the stories of our past and Zeus has routinely been cruel to gods and demigods alike for no apparent reason." "Yes, I am part God and part Titan." "Just as your are part God and part mortal." "I will try to be a fair and just ruler for both Titan and God." "Please lay down your arms and no harm will befall you." _

"_What becomes of our parent's," asked Annabeth. "Are we to believe that you will just look the other way." "What happens when the Gods get released from your hold and defeat you." "What becomes of us then." "We are loyal to our family."_

"_The offer was to have Zeus stand down and all other Gods would remain in power." "Zeus chose not to and put everyone at risk for his own greed." "The other gods that sided with him of course have issues with me." "I want peace." "I was elected so to speak by Gaia against my will." "I refused to side with her till Zeus ordered me killed." "I still offer amnesty to those Gods that are on the council with the exception of Zeus." "I of course will add members to that council."_

"_How can we trust you." "You have sided with Titans." "You are a traitor," screamed Annabeth._

"_Heroes hear me." "Vote your conscious." "Annabeth hates me for personal reasons." "If you choose to go to war then so be it." "I pray that it doesn't evolve to that." "You have twenty four hours." The Titans disappeared in a flash of light with Zeus and Hera. They ended up in the middle of the Hunters camp. _

"_Artemis is that Zeus," asked Thalia. "What happened to him?" _

"_Yes." "Perseus froze him in time." "We are doing everything we can to prevent bloodshed I assure you Thalia." "Please side with us sister."_

"_And If I don't." "What happens to me." She took a defensive posture. _

"_Thalia, I don't want to see anyone get hurt especially you." "I understand if your loyal to your father." "Artemis please release her from her oath so she can join the other demigods." "They will need a leader anyway and Annabeth isn't thinking to clearly right now."_

"_Thalia is this what you want?" Artemis said with a tear in her eye._

"_Yes, Milady." "I can't go along with this." "I don't understand it at all."_

"_To be honest, I don't either." "I just know I'm tired of looking over my shoulder for some god, namely your father, to kill me."_

"_And you Artemis. You would go against our father." "You as well Apollo."_

"_Thalia, you must understand that I don't want this," Artemis said with a cracked voice and watery eyes. "I love Perseus so much that I will risk all for him."_

"_Thalia, Gaia said everyone could keep their seats of power except Zeus," Apollo said. "He has been a poor ruler and Gaia is fed up with him." "She wants change and she chose Percy." "Percy doesn't have a choice in the matter." "And, I always support my little sister." Artemis glared at him for that remark._


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia was torn between her loyalty to her father and to Artemis. She knew the type of person Percy was and he wouldn't willingly want for war or power. "I can't believe this is happening," she finally yelled. "You would willingly let me go and help the demigods in a power struggle against you."

Percy sighed softly and looked at Thalia and said, "If that is what you wish for, then yes." "The camp needs a leader and Annabeth is so caught up with hating me I fear she will lead several campers to their deaths needlessly. Regardless if you win or not." "Nico can't lead them because he has sided with me and has been made Lord of the Underworld."

"What?" Thalia couldn't believe what she heard. "What happened to Hades?"

"Well, uh." Percy stuttered and nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hades is now the Titan of the sky," Artemis said calmly. Thalia eyes nearly popped out of her head. "We had to negotiate a deal so he could be our ally and he wanted the sky and Olympus."

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Thalia shrieked. "I cannot support this Percy." "I'm sorry." "Give me my father right now!"

"No, Zeus stays with me," Percy calmly stated. "Hera can choose her fate."

"Aaaargh!" Thalia yelled and raised her arms to the heavens and a powerful lighting bolt came down from the heavens and engulfed her . She thrusts her arms towards Percy and shot a power lightening bolt towards him. Only Percy and Artemis were no longer there.

"What?" Thalia mumbled.

"Did we fail to mention that we are the new Lord and Lady of Time," Percy said from behind her. Thalia whipped around to face him shield and spear at the ready. "I knew what you were thinking so I froze time when you shot your lighting bolt and simply walked behind you." "I was hoping if we removed Zeus and Hera from the equation, the other Gods and campers wouldn't feel intimidated or obligated to support him." "Go if you must but please Thalia for everybody's sake stop this foolish war." Artemis raised her right hand and Thalia saw a bright light engulf her and when her vision cleared she was standing in the middle of camp half-blood.

Alarms went off and sentries, probably from the Ares cabin, approached her aggressively. By the time Thalia got her wits about her she was surrounded. "Thalia, come to spy on us have you," quipped Clarisse.

"No, you retard, I've come to join you!" "Now, tell these idiots to back off!"

"Why should we trust Artemis's Lieutenant!" Clarisse spat back. "Do you expect us to let you join us and learn our secrets so that you can run off to your little girl scout troupe." "I don't think so." Clarisse lifted her shield and readied her spear as electricity crackled down the length of it."

"Let's do this bitch." Thalia assumed her battle stance behind her shield and spun her spear into a ready position just as Clarisse's spear thrusted towards her. Thalia, stepped back with her right foot and rotated out of the way and spinning her spear to launch an attacked aimed for the back of Clarisse's head. Clarisse continued forward with her momentum and did a forward roll narrowly avoiding Thalia's blow.

Clarisse bounded up and feinted another thrust. When Thalia lifted her shield to block it Clarisse did a side kick to Thalia's knee. Thalia grunted in pain and dropped to a knee. Clarisse then spun around slamming her shield into Thalia back. Thalia fell forward and attempted to get up when she saw Clarisse's spear flying toward her throat. Thalia flung her left hand out at the last second and blocked the blow. As the spear slid down her forearm, Thalia continued to rotate and grabbed Mamer with her right hand.

Clarisse smiled and Mamer crackled with electricity. Thalia looked shocked for a second then smiled and sent her own more power electric shock down the length of Mamer. Clarisse went rigid instantly and crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"Thalia are you alright?" Annabeth asked as she pushed through the crowd of gathered campers.

"I've been better," Thalia said as she got up and limped towards Annabeth. They embraced in a hug and then Annabeth helped Thalia to the infirmary.

"What was that all about?" Asked Annabeth.

"She accused me of being a spy." "Does she really expect me to go to war against my father." "Artemis let me out of the Hunt because I refused to support Percy's rebellion."

"Well, it does make sense that Percy would send you here to gain our trust and learn our secrets." "You were never really close to your father." "Not as close as you were to Artemis." Thalia stared at Annabeth in disbelief.

"What are you saying Annabeth?" "You think I'm some kind of spy."

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of your reviews. My second chapter was kind of short because Easter Weekend and all. I just wanted to get something out quickly. Thank you for the advice. I will most definitely use them. I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Thalia was stunned at Annabeth's response that she didn't notice the two Gods walk up behind her. Ares and Athena both came in to detain the daughter of Zeus. "Are you out of your freaking mind Annabeth!" Thalia yelled. " Percy was right. Your not thinking clearly."

"Shut up punk!" Ares spat. Before Thalia could react, a celestial bronze net fell over her. "Well get the truth out of you soon enough."

Thalia was shackled to two large wooden poles that were erected in the middle of camp. Her body formed the letter x. Many of the campers took turns humiliating her. She was pelted with everything from fruits to feces. Some of the braver campers took a chance to grope the former huntress. Eventually, Ares, Athena, and Annabeth came to interrogate her.

"What is Perseus planning?" Asked Athena. Thalia ignored the question and glared at Annabeth who was standing in front of her.

Ares had position himself behind Thalia and said "Answer her whelp." She remained quiet so Ares slammed a fist into her lower back. Thalia grunted in pain but before she could recover Annabeth slapped her hard across the face. Thalia's body was racked with pain but what broke her the most was her best friend's betrayal.

"I'll ask again," Athena said. "What is Perseus up to?"

"I'll already told you. I refused to join him. I had this crazy idea that I would side with my father," Thalia mumbled.

"Clarisse," Ares spoke and Clarisse emerged from the crowd of gathered campers holding a bull whip. "Why don't you show Thalia what we do to traitors." Clarisse smiled with pleasure.

"It will be my pleasure father," Clarisse said as she reared back and whipped Thalia's back. To Thalia's credit she didn't grimace but Annabeth swiftly responded with a backhand across her face. Thalia was unable to stop the tears from falling. After every blow with the whip, Annabeth would viciously slap or punch her. Alternating from the face to the body.

After about an hour of this, Athena finally spoke, "Well, either you are very loyal to Artemis or you very well may be telling me the truth. If we continue at this rate, you might end up in Hades." At this comment, Thalia smiled through the pain. What would Hades be called now that Nico was lord.

"Lord Nico, please help me," Thalia murmured.

"What did you just say you stupid girl?" Asked Athena.

Suddenly, the ground began to crumble and skeleton warriors began to emerge. The camp alarm sounded and campers began to attack the skeleton warriors. Ares and Athena were blasting them into oblivian when a large shadow decended upon them and Nico appeared. He pointed his hand to Thalia and she was engulfed in black flames and disappeared. Ares attacked Nico with his spear. Nico's attention was focused on Thalia and noticed Ares to late. He was stabbed on his left side and staggered to a knee. Ares grinned mercilessly twisting his spear when Nico raised his hand and blasted him backward with black energy.

The campers with their enhanced armor and weapons were mowing down the skeleton warriors with ease. Nico noticed this and shadow traveled away with the rest of his army. He reappeared in the Underworld and went to check up on Thalia. She was lying in his bed and was in bad shape. He summoned Apollo and Percy.

When Percy, Apollo, and Artemis arrived Nico told them of Thalia's condition. Needless to say, they were outraged. While Apollo was healing Thalia, Percy summoned his defacto council to discuss matters. Artemis wanted nothing short of extinction for those involved. She was unwilling to reason that perhaps not all of the gods or demigods took part in Thalia's torture. She stated that they were just as guilty because they allowed it to happen.

"Artemis, my love, I want to punish those responsible for Thalia just as bad as you do. However, I can't judge the entire camp for the deeds of a few. We would be no better than those who tortured Thalia for something she didn't do."

"I don't care!" Artemis screamed. "I want blood and I want it now!" Percy just sighed in defeat. There was no talking to Artemis when she was in this state.

"Perseus, why don't we make Thalia a Titan," Rhea said. "It appears to me that they aren't going to accept your offer of amnesty. So, I suggest we fill out the ranks of your council with trusted friends and allies. Thalia would be a powerful addition to the council."

"If she agrees to it, I will gladly do it. But let's keep in mind that she didn't pray to me or Artemis for help. She may hold us somewhat responsible for what they did to her. I pray that she joins us though for she is a valued friend and confidant. I'll make her a Titan whether she agrees to fight for us or not. She did not deserve to be tortured."

"Son, why don't you get Nico in here and ask him to ask her. The transformation would heal her injuries and she wouldn't have to suffer any longer."

Nico agreed with the council and went to talk to Thalia. She was heavily medicated and sleeping. He frowned at the image before her. Thalia's eyes were nearly swollen shut and her jaw had been broken. Her lips had been busted badly and she was even missing some teeth. He hated to have to wake her. "Thalia," he whispered. "Thalia." Her eyes fluttered a few times when her eyes focus on Nico. Then everything came back to her and her eyes filled with tears. He bent down to hug her and she buried her face into his chest and began to cry. "It's ok Thalia. I'm here. Everything is going to be ok." He had never seen her in this state. She was broken, battered, and bruised. Physically and mentally. Thalia pulled away slightly and locked eyes with Nico.

"Thank you," she said simply.

"No thanks are necessary. I would do anything for you. I hate to bother you right now but Percy is here."

Thalia stiffened at the mention of Percy. If it wasn't for him, none of this would have happened. "What does he want?" Thalia grimaced and held her hand to her jaw.

Nico gently stroked Thalia's cheek and said, "he's worried about you. Percy's council has agreed to make you a Titan if you wish. Your pain would go away. He told me to tell you that he hopes that you accept his offer and by no means does this mean that you have to join his rebellion. He just wants your pain and suffering to stop."

"What do you think? I don't want to fight my father."

"I hate to see you in pain. If it will ease your pain, then I'm all for it. Of course, I'm biased. That will mean you will become immortal again and be my friend for all eternity. Besides, not all Titans are bad. I am of course a Titan. Percy's council consists of Gods and Titans."

"Friends for eternity," Thalia sadly mumbled to her self.

"Unless of course, you like it down here. Then maybe we could see about upgrading our status of friendship," Nico said smiling.

"I'd like that. Why don't we go see Percy."

Nico helped Thalia to Hades old throne room where the council was being held. Thalia limped in slowly and attempted to bow when Artemis shot forward and embraced her in a hug. "Thalia, I'm so sorry. Had I known what they would have done."

"It's ok," Thalia cut her off. "Really. Can we hurry up with process because I'm hurting all over."

"Yes, of course," Artemis said smiling. "Perseus," she said.

"Thalia, I see that your in a lot of pain and will get straight to the point. We have the powers of the big three, Hestia, Sun, Moon, and of course the power over time. We are very powerful. However, we are going against the God and Goddess of War. As well as, the Goddess of Wisdom. Not to mention Hephaestus, Hermes, and the demi-gods. Nico said they have some new weapons and armor that decimated his army when he saved you. What we don't have is a War God. I would like for you to be the Titan of War. Do you accept."

Thalia was stunned. She never thought she would receive any real kind of power that would make her an important immortal. "Lord Percy, I want to be a Titan and all but I'm not sure if I can be a Titan of War. I really do want to but I can't go against my father."

"Well, that is unfortunate but if you don't mind I'd like to make you the Titan of War anyway. We'll make do without you."

"I accept on those terms. I, however, will wage a war against Athena and Ares for you." Percy smiled at this and kissed Artemis. Gaea stepped up to Thalia and placed a hand on her forehead and muttered some ancient prayer and Thalia collapsed into Nico's arms.

"Now that that's out the way, what is our next move?" Asked Percy.

"We need to attack quickly before they get more armor and weapons made," Poseidon said quickly. "My army is at the ready."

"I agree," Hades commented.

"Artemis and Apollo?" Percy asked. They nodded in agreement. Percy looked at Rhea, Gaea, and Hestia who all nodded in consent. "What about Hera? She once tried to over throw Zeus once. Do you think she would side with us given the chance. She would make a very powerful ally."

"She has grown increasingly fed up with Zeus in recent years," Hestia said. "Poseidon, would you summon her." Poseidon nodded and raised his trident and a golden light appeared and Hera materialized. She glanced around the throne room with hate in her eyes. She stopped her gaze at Percy and stared at him in defiance.

"Hera, it good to see you again," Percy calmly said. "I'm sorry it's come to this but it couldn't be helped. I would like to offer you a seat on my council. You would be a great advisor and I could use your help along with Gaea and Rhea in ruling this world justly. I would be foolish to not listen to council from the queens of the last three rulers. With this revelation Hera's demeanor softened. Zeus was a terrible husband and ruler. She never wanted to marry him in the first place. She hated all the other god's because they betrayed her when she had chained up Zeus in her attempt to remove him.

"What would I be? I mean, would I be a God or Titan?"

"I wouldn't change anything other than your current marital status," Percy replied.

"And if I don't accept. What happens to me then?"

"Swear on the River Styx that you'll remain neutral and your free to go. Join the Gods against us and when we win it will be straight to Tartarus for you.

"I accept your offer Perseus. I will serve you in any capacity that you wish," she stated with an alluring smile.

Artemis noticed this and said, "He already has a queen Hera so BACK OFF!" Hera bowed gracefully to Artemis.

"Gaea and Rhea, I would like for you to fill Hera in on all that we have been planning and perhaps she could add to it," Percy said. "Hades and Poseidon gather your troops. We will attack at dawn. Hades will you inform Nico when he's free. Artemis and Apollo let's get back to the Hunter's camp and get them ready to go." The Gods and Titans disappeared in a flash of light.

Once Artemis appeared at camp she gathered her hunters in a meeting along with Apollo's children. She informed them of the plan and had them make preperations. Once that was done, she went to her tent and found Percy studying some maps of Camp Half-Blood. "I can't believe that women threw herself at you like that," she said angrily. "Right in front of me. If you even think about-" Percy cut her off with a soft kiss.

"I love you and only you. When this war is over we'll be able to spend as much time together as we want. That's why I wanted Gaea, Rhea, and Hera as council. They will be able to handle anything while we're gone. If I get a little power happy, they can serve as a reminder that I can be replaced."

"Whatever, just don't get to cozy with Hera or anyone else for that matter." Percy chuckled gently placed his hands on her shoulder and slid her gown off her.

"We have some time before we wage war to-" Artemis cut him off with a passionate kiss and throwing him down on the bed.

"We have all the time we need," she cooed. "We are the master's of time are we not."

An: Let me know if it gets boring or needs more action. Maybe better character development. Any plot ideas. I'll try to use any usefull info. Again thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Thanks for all your reviews. I felt kind of bad for Annabeth so I did a quick chapter to maybe get her a happy ending. **** I'll get back on topic after this. I do not own Percy Jackson.**

In the practice arena at Camp Half-Blood, some of the Hermes children were talking to the Hephaestus children. Neither cabin liked what the War Gods did to Thalia. "That was just so wrong dude," said Connor. "I mean, I get Ares and Clarisse doing what they did. I could even go with Athena being that vengeful but not Annabeth."

"I know right," said Travis. "Annabeth was like Thalia's best friend. If she can do that to her, what exactly will she do to us if we piss her off."

"Even with our new weapons and armor, do you think they'll hold up to Poseidon and Hades' power," said Leo. "Those two have like giant armies in their kingdoms." Suddenly, a brilliant flash of light appeared and the camper's closed their eyes. Hephaestus and Hermes appeared before them. They both were wearing their armor and looked menacing.

"After the events that took place yesterday, we have decided to remain neutral. You shall quickly and quietly pack your belongings and report back here. Also take as much armor and weapons you can carry," said Hephaestus.

"We are a no win situation. If we win and Zeus is reinstated, he will punish us for Thalia's treatment. Even though we did not take part, we didn't try to stop it," Hermes said. "If Perseus wins, we will be punished for opposing him. Our best bet is to remain neutral." The campers quickly ran to their cabins to prepare to leave.

Meanwhile, Annabeth sat on the beach crying. Her eye's were red and swollen. She could not believe what she did to Thalia. She didn't understand what had come over her. She just felt such anger towards her and a powerful need to punish her. It had finally dawned on her that Ares's and Athena's aura had manipulated her and heightened her emotions. She may have been able to overcome one War God's aura but not both. So, here she sits contemplating what to do next. Her bronze dagger in one hand and a note asking Thalia for forgiveness in the other. How did it come to this she thought. Percy and Thalia now hate her. Luke is dead. Her love for architecture wasn't enough anymore. She had nothing left to live for so she raised her dagger to her heart

Just as she about to plunge the dagger into her heart, she noticed someone emerge from the water. "Percy?" She mumbles shocked.

"Not quite. Close though. Oh, so close," the man said. He was almost a clone of Percy except for the silver eyes Annabeth thought. "Can I talk to you for a sec before you finish killing yourself."

"Who are you? Are you a God."

"Uh, not exactly."

"A Titan then."

"Uh, not exactly."

"Well, then what exactly are you?" Annabeth asked getting annoyed.

"How about I tell you a story first. You see I have been living a carefree life style and well, my parents have decided it's time for me to marry. Since this silly idea actually worked for them, they think it will work for me."

"Exactly what does this have to do with me," she said raising an eyebrow.

"I happen to know that you go through with this suicide and when you go


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for your review. I haven't had time to spend on the story lately so I had been rushing them out. Unfortunately, I had to rush this one as well. I hope you like it.

Annabeth was stunned to learn that he was from the future. That means Percy won the war. Questions immediately started going through her head like what happened to her mother and are the rest of the demi-gods alright. "What happened to my mother?" She finally asked.

"Well," he started then stopped. He had a look of annoyance for a moment then said, "Look, we need to get out of here quickly if you want to live. My parents are arriving and they're not so happy with you right now. In the future, my father mellows out a bit but my mom. Not so much."

"I can't just leave my mother!" Annabeth yelled.

"Uh, what do you think killing yourself is," Orion replied frustrated. "Fine. Apparantly, you and Thalia forgave each other and it was her idea for me to marry you. She thought it would annoy my father. If you want to live, we have to go now."

Annabeth was struggling with the decision. If she stays, she dies. If she goes to the future, she can get another chance at life. "Fine," she finally agrees. Orion smiles and grabs her hand and they disappear in a flash of light.

It was dawn and Percy and his followers were at the border of Camp Half-Blood. The conch horn sounded and the campers started getting into defensive positions. Ares and Athena both noticed that their numbers were down. "Where the hell are the Hermes and Hephaestus kids," Ares yelled. "Where is Hermes and Hephaestus for that matter."

"Father," Clarisse said. "Most of our armor and weapons are missing. A lot more of it is destroyed."

"We have been betrayed," Athena growled. "Where's Annabeth?"

"Missing," an Athena camper said. "She never went to bed last night."

The Aphrodite and Demeter cabins looked at each other. They new that they were not Spartan type warriors. That honor belonged to the Ares and Athena cabins. Drew, head counselor for the Aphrodite cabin, asked Katie, head counselor for the Demeter cabin, "how could the Hermes and Hephaestus cabins not tell us they were leaving?"

"We can't win this war," Katie said. "I hope our mother's see the light and negotiate a truce."

"Are you kidding me?" Drew groaned. "Ares is my mother's lover. I don't think she will abandon him."

Demeter saw Percy and his followers approaching just past Halfblood hill. A powerful force indeed. Poseidon and Hades alone could defeat our forces by themselves. Add the former Queens, Percy, and Artemis and it is nearly impossible. Now that we lost a considerable amount of demigods and weapons, our cause is hopeless. She turned to look at Aphrodite and the unspoken words they shared said it all. We. Are. Doomed.

Aphrodite walked quietly to Drew and said, "Drew, I'm afraid we cannot win this war as it stands. So, I'm going to tell Ares that your cabin is retiring from the battlefield. Gather up your siblings and head for the ocean. I'll ask Poseidon for help." Drew's eyes teared up as she embraced her mother. "Quickly now. You must go." Drew ran to her siblings.

Demeter saw what Aphrodite did and nodded her approval. She turned to her daughter and said something similar. Katie embraced her mother as well and ran off with her siblings to the beach. "Ares, we are grossly out numbered and out manned. My cabin is retiring from the battlefield. The cause is hopeless. If what Perseus says is true and I can keep my seat of power, then I shall submit to his rule. He really isn't all that bad." Ares and Athena were both shocked. They had already lost many campers and now they were losing more. He started to glow red with rage.

"Calm down Ares," Aphrodite said. "I have my cabin retiring as well. You didn't really expect Demeter's and my cabin to fight against that," she said pointing towards Percy.

"If we stick to the plan, we can win," said Athena. "We have to fight. He is just a boy and can be easily out maneuvered."

"Artemis, Hades, and Poseidon are not children," Demeter spoke. "They can advise him."

"That just it," Athena yelled. "Percy will not be in charge. It will probably Poseidon manipulating his son. Or worse yet, Hades."

"You just don't want to submit to Percy because he's Poseidon's son," Aphrodite said. "You never gave him a chance. Even when he saved Olympus, he still wasn't good enough for you."

"I will never submit to him! Never!" Athena spat.

"Nor will I!" Ares shouted. "We don't need you anyway. My children are the greatest warriors ever born." The Ares cabin shouted in unison.

"My children never lose a battle," Athena also yelled. "Never." The Athena cabin cheered in approval.

"Best of luck then," Demeter said as she and Aphrodite walked to the beach to join their children. Poseidon had agreed to give them sanctuary if they laid down their arms.

The Ares and Athena cabins formed a defensive circle around Ares and Athena. "Fight to the death," one of the Ares campers shouted.

Percy approached them with Riptide out. He sighed. "Do you really want to go threw with this," he said. "Is submitting to me worth the lives of your children. I cannot let you keep your seats on the council for what you did to Thalia but I can keep your kids here at camp. Think of the future. Your kids will not be allowed in camp. Who will train them. Where will they be safe."

"Shut up, punk!" Ares yelled. "Are we going to fight or jerk each other off."

Nico couldn't restraint himself any longer, "Bring. It. On." He yelled. A large cracked opened up in the ground and skeleton soldiers poured out by the hundreds. They formed up in front while Poseidon's Marines stormed out of the ocean and formed up on their flank. Artemis's Hunters took up positions up high in the trees. Thalia slowly walked up with electricity emanating around her. She raised her hand and brought down a huge lightning bolt that hit the defenders' sheilds. Because bronze is a decent conductor of electricity, the bolt knocked down many campers. The Hunters let a barrage of arrows go hit many campers in the confusion. Ares jumped out of the circle and charged Nico destroying many skeleton warriors on his way.

"Die Punk," Ares spat and swung his sword at Nico's head. Nico ducked and counter with a front kick. He hit Ares square in the chest and sent him flying backwards several feet. Ares looked up in astonishment when he saw a gleaming black sword coming down on him. He rolled away narrowly missing the blade. Thalia took advantage of the chaos and attacked Athena with her bow. Athena noticed the arrow at the last second and tried to avoid it. It grazed her left side and she fell to a knee.

Artemis was picking off the demi-gods one by one. She was just maiming them though. Percy didn't let her kill them. Hades unleashed a monster bolt that leveled all the remaining demi-gods. Athena looked at Hades and mouthed, "What the fuck?" She was beleaguered by Hades actions. Where did he get that kind of power she thought?

Ares noticed all the campers were down so he tried to retreat but was cut off by Poseidon's Marines. He was swarmed by very good swordsmen. He was fighting them off but Apollo showed up out of now where landed several heavy handed blows. Ares staggered backwards and Nico pounced on him and he fell down face first. Nico rained elbows down on the back of Ares head. Ares rolled over tossing Nico aside and got kicked in the face by a Apollo and had his leg slashed by one of Poseidon's Marines. Ares cried out in pain but got to his feat. He fought off Apollo when Poseidon's large fist sent him flying backwards.

Athena didn't retreat like Ares did. Instead she attacked Artemis with her spear. Percy, however, blocked it with Riptide and Thalia landed a kick to her side. Athena fell to the ground in agony but she didn't quit. She got up and grabbed her sheild and spear and squared off with Percy. The Hunters let another barrage of arrows go and Athena blocked them with her sheild. While her shield was up, Percy squatted and slashed her knee. Athena cried out in pain and limped backwards. Artemis ran forward and kicked Athena's shield knocking her backwards. She did noticed some of the Hunters circling behind her. They fired their arrows and Athena spun around to block them with her shield when Percy took advantage and threw his sword at her. She spun around again and blocked the sword with her shiedl. Hestia focused on the shield and it began to heat up till Athena couldn't take it anymore and dropped it. She deftly dodged more arrows but couldn't avoid Rip Tide a second time. It plunged into her lower back and busted out of her abdomen. She dropped to her knees and looked down in amazement. Thalia walked up to her and slammed her shield into the back of her head. Athena fell to the ground unconscious.

Ares struggled to his feet and was blasted by lightning for his efforts. He fell back to his knees and looked up to see Hades crackling with electricity. WTF. He didn't understand. Nico swung his stygian sword and decapitated Ares. It was over. Percy was now King of the Gods and Titans.

Percy hugged Artemis and said, "It is finally over." Artemis looked over his shoulder and saw Hades crackling with energy.

"Did you really think I would serve you," Hades said and fired a giant thunderbolt towards Percy. There wasn't any time for Artemis to react so she willed time to stop. Percy was unaffected by the time stop. Artemis turned him and he saw what Hades had done.

"Well, that's a shame. Can't say I didn't expect it though. I hate that this will affect Nico," Percy said. He put Hades and Athena in celestial bronze chains. He also covered Ares body with a celestial bronze net. "Alright, lets get the show on the road shall we. Artemis nodded and unfroze time. The lightning bolt flew harmlessly by them.

"What the," Hades stammered. "Get these chains off me!"

"Dad, I can't believe what you just did," Nico said solemnly. "He made you Lord of the Sky and practically gave you Olympus. Why dad? Why? After all this time, isn't that what you wanted."

"You expect me to submit to a kid," Hades grumbled. "I'm Hades. I bow to now one."

"Whatever, dad. After several thousand years in the Underworld, you couldn't last a few weeks as the Lord of the Sky. Have fun in Tartarus"

"Actually, he's not going to Tartarus," Percy said. "Gaea has a nice little prison for him and Zeus at the deepest depths of my father's domain. I appreciate what you and Thalia did for me today but I can't let him and Zeus run amok. They're to wily and crafty for that. I want peace."

Thalia glared at Percy hard for a while then said, "Who will be the next Lord of the Sky?"

"Well, it depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you want to remain in the Underworld with Nico or not. I'll remove you as the Titan of War and make you Lord of the Sky if you wish it. But you can't spend all your Time in the Underworld. You must remain in Olympus most of the time as Nico has to run things down there."

"Oh," she said and look sadly at Nico.

He gave her a sad smile and said, "you don't have to stay if you don't want Thals. I understand. Go." Thalia teared up and gave Nico a bone crushing hug.

"Your not getting rid of me that easily. I'll stay."

Percy laughed and said, "I knew that was going to be your answer. Let's head to Olympus and claim our thrones shall we."

Up on Olympus, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Demeter showed up and tentatively walked up to their thrones. Percy eyed them as they took their seats. "It seems we have some we some new seats to fill," Percy said. "We are missing a Gaea, Rhea, Thalia, and Nico would you please take a seat. Does anyone know what happened to Dionysis?"

Gaea spoke up, "He didn't want to serve you but when our numbers increased he decided to take his children out of camp and remain neutral."

"Well, that figures," Percy mumbled. "We have twelve here anyway. The council will be responsible for all decisions. Gaea, Rhea, and Hera will ensure that any decisions will be fair and just. They have much experience ruling the world and I hope they will guide us to the right path. Are there any objections." No one raised their hands. "Very well, let peace reign."


End file.
